


神恩

by Lanna_Esumi



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanna_Esumi/pseuds/Lanna_Esumi
Summary: “说起来，这神社供奉的是哪个神？”
Relationships: A-drei/Rukino Saki, L-elf/Tokishima Haruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	神恩

神恩

接原作背景（大概是刀）

有原创人物慎入；有关神的问题都是胡诌的。

“说起来，这神社供奉的是哪个神？”

“……你还真问到我了。”

*

咲面对艾尔艾尔弗的问题仿佛是个被老师抽到没认真学习的学生。艾尔艾尔弗没太在意，随后打量着神社并不大的本殿：“我记得传说在这里表白一定会成功？说不定是掌管姻缘的神。”

咲听到后几乎噗嗤笑了出来：“你居然还记得这个啊。”

“来之前搜集情报是必要的吧。”眼里的锋芒被柔化过的银发青年露出了怀念的表情，“学生间无聊的传说有时候反而是很好的情报来源。”

在这里表白一定会成功，但故事的主角却直到最后也没有说出口。

而这小小的神似乎也没有足够的力量来庇护咲森的那些孩子。

艾尔艾尔弗不着痕迹地叹口气，抬起头发现咲似乎也想到了同样的事。

“倒是这里看起来完全没有荒废的样子，有谁在帮忙打理吗？”他自然地转移了话题。

咲也自然地从回忆中抽出身来，回道：“神社是生田同学家在掌管，但她父母已经不在了……“

“是吗……”艾尔艾尔弗面上没有太多反应，但眼神里有一丝惋惜。

咲盯着他看了好久，察觉到她目光的多尔西亚青年询问似的看向她。

“你果然……变了好多。”

少女最终轻轻叹道。

回答她的是一个发自内心的微笑：“这不是挺好吗。”

*

“您问这座神社供奉的神？”

几天后，艾尔艾尔弗独自到后山散步的时候刚好遇到了来打扫的生田。

其实战争刚刚结束后被各种事务缠身的艾尔艾尔弗根本没有散步的时间，但在咲和连访小路让他注意身体的叮嘱下，他偶尔也会在模组里四处走走。

生田看上去总是一副从容而不温不火的样子，艾尔艾尔弗之前在学生名册上见过生田圣美的名字，但他发现自己似乎从未在神社以外的地方看到她。

被问到这个问题的生田似乎有点意外，不过她对于神社的话题自然十分了解：“其实这里供奉的不止一位神哦。”

对吉奥尔信仰传统不甚了解的艾尔艾尔弗用带着兴趣的眼神示意生田继续。

“这座本殿供奉的是掌管健康的咲森明神大人，那边稍小的神龛供奉的是一位稻荷神大人，被请来负责掌管模组的食事，您能看到周围放着几尊小小的狐狸雕像对吧。此外还有一位分祀的神明，掌管着模组的商业。”

“原来不是掌管姻缘的神。”他听罢评论道。

生田轻轻笑了出来：“您会这么认为是因为同学间那个传说对吧？”

艾尔艾尔弗不置可否。他打量着主殿，又问：“所以主神掌管的反而是健康？”

“大概是因为模组建好的时日不长，当初请神的神官最希望的是模组能长久经营下去吧。”

“倒是十分朴素的实用主义思想。”虽然咲森和模组不仅没有得到健康，反而刚建成不久就遭受了厄运。

“不过您为什么会对这个话题感兴趣呢？”生田突然问道。

“嗯？为什么这么问呢？”

少女犹豫后说：“因为……您看上去并不像是会相信神存在的人？”

艾尔艾尔弗嘴角浅浅一弯：“你说得没错，我并不相信。” 

他补充道：“在我故乡多尔西亚也有宗教信仰的习惯，不过当初作为军人的我信奉的只有胜利和命令。但毕竟以后要一直生活在这里，多了解一下模组的情况也不是坏事。”

“但您现在似乎变了很多了？”

多尔西亚青年笑着叹口气：“你们都这么觉得吗。”

生田也笑了笑作为回应。

“其实，”片刻之后，艾尔艾尔弗突然开口，“我有过胜利和命令之外的信仰。”

“唉？”

青年露出怀念的神情，生田似乎从中看到一丝疲惫：“可他们都已经不在了。”

*

艾尔艾尔弗冷冷地看着指南翔子气鼓鼓的脸，片刻后他把目光放回手里的文件，伴随着一句简短有力的拒绝：“驳回。”

“为什么！”

“我刚刚已经解释过了， 你想把模组的顶炸个洞吗？”他边说边翻过一页，“此外现在的我们没有精力再陪你搞一次文化祭那样的活动。”

“所以说不是文化祭啦！”

时间回到十分钟前。

在大家清点模组剩下的物资时，有人发现了一些烟花，于是翔子提议大家趁这个机会在神社举行一场祭典，再开个花火大会。

然而这个提议照例被艾尔艾尔弗否决了。

“吉奥尔人的夏天怎么能没有花火大会！”

“吉奥尔已经没了，而且你忘了模组是人工调节气温的吗。”艾尔艾尔弗头也没抬地说，“何况这烟花算下来已经放了快六七年了，为了消除安全隐患该立刻摧毁才是。”

翔子听罢颇不服气：“可我刚刚和小晶试着放了一些，没问题的……”

新任国家领导人艾尔艾尔弗听到这句话之后放下手中的材料，头疼地揉揉眉心：“是不是该谢谢你还没把模组炸了，胡闹也给我有个限度，指南翔子。”

随后他指责地看了一眼跟在后面的连访小路晶，后者弱弱地回道：“我有把6号机开出来以防万一……”

“……”

在三人僵持之际，连访小路里见和咲走了进来，后面意外跟着从不在这些地方露面的生田圣美。

见到三人这副僵持情境的咲立刻明白发生了什么，她无奈地笑笑，对翔子说：“花火大会被否决了？这件事的重点本来不是这个吧。”

“可这也是必不可少的环节呀！”

“……还是我来说明吧，小晶你以后也别跟着胡闹了。”里见叹口气，同样责备而担忧地看了小晶一眼，之后走到了艾尔艾尔弗面前。

“所以这是为了把战争期间逝去的同学放到神社里接受供奉？”

咲回答： “当初咱们不是把valvrave的力量称作神凭吗？某种意义上这也算正好。”

里见也点点头：“嗯，这是根本目的，祭典和花火大会都只是次要活动而已，考虑到安全隐患，花火大会确实没有必要。”

“才不是没必要呢！”翔子听到后不出意外地反对。

艾尔艾尔弗没有理会她，他思索了一会儿后看向了生田：“我自然是没有意见，但这样不会影响那座神社本来供奉的神吗？”

生田似乎早已料到了他的问题，浅浅一笑后回答道：“您不用担心，出于各类目的，请新神分祀的传统自古有之，神社里现有的三位神明大人也是分先后请进来的。某些情况下，由于接受信仰的对象转移，一段时间后新来的神明甚至就直接替代原有的神明了。”

多尔西亚青年听完后评论：“吉奥尔的信仰传统还真是充满功利主义和实用主义色彩。”

生田看了看已经十分沮丧的翔子，安慰般地对她笑笑，说：“不过请神后的奉纳一般确实会伴随着祭典，艾尔艾尔弗大人可以考虑一下翔子的提议。”

“主要是……”翔子颇为沮丧地说，“咱们战后一直忙得抽不开身，大家也该稍微喘口气了不是吗……”

艾尔艾尔弗交叠双手，叹了口气，但这次更多的是一种无可奈何。

虽说主要的战争已经结束了，可各地各种小小的争端依旧不停。而在损失如此惨重之后，战后重建也并不是单靠发号施令就可以完成的事。谁都累得够呛，但现实并不会给他们停下喘息的时间。

其中，艾尔艾尔弗更是殚精竭虑，原因自然是因为他和晴人那个从未告知其他人的约定。

大家对目前的现状都心知肚明，正当在场所有人以为艾尔艾尔弗要拒绝的时候，他开口了：“仪式的事交给生田没问题吧？”

生田点点头：“您放心，我从小就和父母一起参与各种神事，具体仪式的流程一直记在心里。”

他点头作为回应。让人意外的是，他随后看向了翔子：“那祭典交给你没问题吧？”

”唉？”

不只翔子，在场所有人都惊讶了。

艾尔艾尔弗在大家的目光下淡淡地对翔子开口：“目前的物资和人力没法让你像文化祭那样胡来，能从简的部分就尽量从简吧。”

翔子像个漏气的气球又被瞬间打满了气一样，小晶见状也不由得开心了起来。

“烟花和我之前说的一样，销毁处理。”

听到这话的翔子气又漏掉了一些，不过她知道比起之前已经好很多了。

咲见状，用缓和的语气说：“但小型的烟花棒可以吧？刚刚她们试过可以用不是吗，那个在模组里用安全性没问题的。”

艾尔艾尔弗知道咲的提议比翔子靠谱不少，他回答：“那就把小型的暂时保留，之后需要做安全评估。”

咲叹口气，眼里有一丝欣慰，一丝复杂：”你现在真的更好说话了。“

艾尔艾尔弗笑着闭上了眼：“所以这不是挺好吗？之前咱们也说过这样的话。”

翔子也感叹：“晴人对你的影响真的很大。”

提到这个名字后，大家都露出了怀念而悲伤的神情。倒是艾尔艾尔弗率先打断了大家的思绪：“不过有一件事，”他对生田说道，“之前的神还是继续供奉着吧。”

生田对这句话有点意外，但随后答道：“这是我的职责，我会一直侍奉那三位大人的，请您放心。”

“虽说你变了不少，但你居然也会在意这种事吗？”咲眨眨眼。

青年放开交叠的双手，目光投向室外模组的风景：“很多东西自然是要重新建立，但有些东西保留着也挺好。”

因为那是属于我们的回忆。

*

祭典的时间定在下个月。

把具体筹备事宜托付给生田和翔子后，艾尔艾尔弗就几乎没再过问。当然，他最终还是让里见代替翔子负责了大部分工作。虽然翔子已经或多或少褪去了那份执拗与幼稚，但艾尔艾尔弗还是不太信任她能好好办成。

那个月里，艾尔艾尔弗忙着平定各地小小的乱局，此外还得和多尔西亚皇党合作平复多尔西亚，整个人几乎24小时连轴转。

最终，某天看到艾尔艾尔弗差不多把咖啡当饭吃后，咲义正言辞地让他停下手里的工作，好好休息半天。

在战争过后，咲差不多成了他在模组最亲近的伙伴，其次反倒是Pino，或许是因为她们都和艾尔艾尔弗有着共同牵挂的对象。

除此之外，咲也是最了解他内心想法的人，在各种事务上给了他极大支持。

不过他也发现了咲和他昔日好友阿德来伊偷偷开始的感情。

当初被艾尔艾尔弗点破这一点的时候，咲难得地表现出了符合自己样貌的反应，脸居然少见地红了。

艾尔艾尔弗却发自内心地为她感到开心，同时也羡慕起自己的好友，也希望他能好好陪伴这个女孩。

毕竟自己此生的光芒，以及和自己有过约定的人都已经不在了，他只希望剩下的人能好好度过余生。

他遵从咲的嘱咐，放下手里的工作，在模组四处闲逛。

这些年来，他几乎已经用肌肉记住了这小小模组的地图，对每一个角落都十分熟悉。

在人工湖停留片刻后，他走向了校舍的后山，准备顺道去看看祭典的准备情况。

几个学生在帮忙搭建新的分殿，生田则在打扫着其他地方。

新的分殿并不大，也就比稻荷神的神龛稍微大一点，艾尔艾尔弗看到那里已经差不多接近完工了。

看到艾尔艾尔弗过来的生田向他行了一礼，正在忙碌中的学生看到他后也打了招呼。

“还算顺利吧？”他问道。

生田微微一笑，还是那副从容不迫的样子：“如您所见。”

他没再说话，静静地看着大家继续忙碌。

回想起来，艾尔艾尔弗在战争期间其实很少到神社来，屈指可数的几次还伴随着有些疼痛的回忆。

一次迎战结束后，众人疲惫不堪回去稍作休息，而晴人少见地有些情绪崩溃，留下一句“我出去走走”之后就离开了两人的房间。

一开始没太在意的艾尔艾尔弗在两小时还不见他人影之后决定出去看看情况。

他在晴人身上偷偷放了追踪器，轻而易举地就在后山的神社找到他了。

晴人蜷着腿靠在本殿背后，身上微微颤抖。

艾尔艾尔弗见状冷冷地开口：“你至今为止已经杀了多少人了，这次这些不算什么。”

晴人听到这句话后情绪瞬间爆发：“你不要说了！”

随后，他双手无助地捂住耳朵，眼角似乎有泪流了出来。

“现在不是软弱的时候，下一波攻击指不定什么时候就开始了。”

“我知道，但我……我……”少年泣不成声，最后把头埋进了膝盖。

那时的艾尔艾尔弗却不愿意说几句软话：“得到力量就该承受应有的后果。”说罢他握紧了拳头：“你不知道我有……多想得到这份力量，你知道你这样子有多可笑吗？”

“可我根本就不想要这种诅咒！！”

晴人彻底情绪失控，他起身粗暴地拽过艾尔艾尔弗，一口咬在他颈窝。

银发少年措手不及，没来得及反抗，颈边已经传来剧痛，他看到晴人脸上已经有发作的迹象。

摄取血液只是开始，随后是粗暴的侵犯。

承受着这一切的艾尔艾尔弗咬紧牙关，他抬头看到了神社的屋檐，突然生出一股无比荒唐的感觉。

真是荒唐。

然而这是我们逃不掉的命运。

如果这神真的存在，现在该以何种表情看着我们？

晴人恢复正常后，看着艾尔艾尔弗身上的伤陷入深深的自责。他紧紧抱住艾尔艾尔弗，哭着埋进对方的颈窝：“对不起……对不起……“

艾尔艾尔弗知道他在为什么道歉，伸出手轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

这是我们的命运。

从回忆中回过神来的艾尔艾尔弗看着生田在神龛里放上供品，并进行朝拜。

他突然意识到生田当初是自愿接受了神凭，但这个女孩看起来总是一副与世无争的样子，并不像渴望力量的人。

而晴人则是不得不承受那份诅咒。

“说起来，生田你当初为什么会接受神凭？”

虽然这是自己当初的计划，让所有学生都接受这份诅咒，但晴人反对后他并没有强制执行。

生田起身，依旧双手合十虔诚地面对着神龛，片刻后她回答道：“我从小长在这个神社，一直供奉着三位神明大人，当初只是觉得，获得不死之身后就能一直侍奉他们了。”

并不相信神存在的艾尔艾尔弗没有评价。

“神明如果失去了信仰，最终只会消失，而一开始就真正记得他们是谁的，其实也只有少数人而已。”

“那会儿我父母刚刚去世，我只是觉得，如果连记得这几位神明大人是谁的人都没了，那他们未免太过可怜了。”

“现在看来，这个决定反而很正确。”艾尔艾尔弗最终说道。

生田淡淡地笑了笑，表示同意。

他也弯了弯嘴角：“好在你们以后会一直在这里存在下去，供奉的对象也能一直以某种形式陪伴着你们。”

无论是这几位看不见的神，还是那些逝去的人。

“倒是指南翔子准备在祭典上做什么？”

“这个嘛……”生田少见地没有直接回答，“您到时候过来就知道了。”

*

之后祭典的准备似乎十分顺利。

让连访小路里见帮忙把关以后，艾尔艾尔弗没再过问这件事，他对里见有足够信任。于是，他这次反而完全成了个单纯的参与者，在忙碌的工作期间倒也不失为一剂温和的调节剂。

就在活动的几天前，翔子还特意准备了一些宣传资料，上面写着活动的具体项目，甚至还附上了攻略。规模精简了不少，倒也办得像模像样。

可惜当初参加文化祭大家再也不可能一起来挥霍青春了。

活动的主要流程就是请神仪式、神社内的祭典和湖边的花火大会。

艾尔艾尔弗仔细查看着翔子给的攻略，攻略除了提醒大家参与的时候穿浴衣外，还特意指出花火大会上有神秘保留节目。

之前过期的烟花已经被销毁了，艾尔艾尔弗也没有太担心，倒是有点好奇她会准备什么节目。

忙碌的日子眨眼就过，转眼来到了祭典当天。

大家都为了今天的祭典把手上的事暂时搁置一边，都想好好珍惜这样的时日。

艾尔艾尔弗按照记忆，在他和晴人曾经的房间里找到了晴人叠放得整整齐齐的浴衣。

他突然想起，当初他和晴人的衣服经常互相换着穿，而晴人也不知被他因为用匕首反抗而报废了多少件校服。

其实最开始他坚持要求两人的用品严格分开。

直到某天补充完符文后，被折腾得浑身无力的艾尔艾尔弗顺手从地上扔得七零八落的衣服里拾起一件T恤，随便套上就睡了，醒来后他才发现自己穿成了晴人的。

艾尔艾尔弗少见地露出有些尴尬的神色，晴人见状也忍俊不禁，随后他安慰道：“反正咱俩身形和尺寸都差不多，别人也看不出来穿错了。”

他听罢觉得很有道理，别人也不可能翻开衣服的领子查看名牌上写的是谁的名字，而那时其他人也并不知道两人之间那些旖旎的事。

自那以后，两人的用品开始混在一起。

艾尔艾尔弗回想起之前这些简单日常的时候，内心竟然生出一股梦幻而甜蜜的感觉。

而在战争结束后，其中一人已经永远离开了。两人曾经一起居住的房间里，即使他拼命维持原样，晴人的气息也在逐渐消失。

他突然觉得手上晴人的浴衣变得无比珍贵。

艾尔艾尔弗按照指定的时间来到了后山脚下，看到通往神社的石阶两旁已经点上了灯火。

他还不太习惯浴衣的剪裁和木屐的质感，步子迈得比平时稍慢一些。

两旁的灯火往山上的神社延伸，远远看去却也十分梦幻。

他隐约听到神社的方向有少女的欢笑声，在石阶的半路却先遇到了孤身一人的咲。

咲也穿了色彩鲜艳的浴衣，头发挽得十分精致，在看到艾尔艾尔弗之前似乎在等人。咲认出了他穿的浴衣，眼里露出不加掩饰的怀念。

艾尔艾尔弗自然明白咲等的是谁，半开玩笑地说：“他要过来居然也不告诉我一声。”

咲也没有扭扭捏捏，反倒叹了口气：“你也知道他和皇党最近在地球上焦头烂额，能不能过来还是未知呢。”

生在这样的时代，无论战前还是战后，上天都不会给他们耽于儿女情长的机会。

阿德来伊有自己的目标，而咲也还要为了大家的未来不断前进，每一次见面都显得弥足珍贵。

而他也明白自己和阿德来伊一样，和咲森的大家相比，他们的时光太过有限。

“但仪式快开始了，你还要在这里等吗？”

“你先去吧，我一会儿就来。”咲说罢，眼里透出几分估计等不到人来的惋惜。

艾尔艾尔弗也没有坚持，自己先走了。

越过鸟居后，他看到了盛装打扮的翔子、小晶和二宫高日等人。

吉奥尔少女们色彩明亮的浴衣和精致的妆发无疑让人眼前一亮，忙碌了许久的各位面上都充满着期待，甚至最近不怎么露面的贵生川和七海老师也来了，而越来越多的学生也往神社中间不大的舞殿聚集。

然而，与曾经的文化祭相比，到场的人甚至可以说是寥寥无几，仿佛是在昭示着战争的悲凉。

他注意到新的分殿已经完工，旁边立了一块写着已故学生名字的石碑。

晴人、逑惠、犬冢、山田、樱井，还有无数自己并不熟悉的名字。

他走到石碑前，目光停在晴人的名字上无法离开。

一阵乐声把他拉回了现实，他这才发现打扮隆重的生田已经在舞殿上起舞。

神乐铃的声音穿透夜空，奉纳舞期间在场的各位都一言不发，似乎这舞亦是为了向逝去的同学致以哀悼。

仪式结束后是祭典。

由于物资和人力有限，翔子他们仅仅简单准备了一些应景的食物和小小的游戏，为了节省物资，甚至直接把神社庭院里的池子用来玩捞金鱼和水气球了。

艾尔艾尔弗看着玩得十分起劲的女孩子们，淡淡一笑后准备不去打扰她们，正要转身离开时却被翔子拦住了。

“你喜欢这个吧？特意给你做的哦~”翔子递给他一个盒子，里面放着满满一盒羊羹。

艾尔艾尔弗还未来得及做出什么反应，翔子就把盒子不由分说塞到了他手里，随后欢快地踏着木屐去给大家分发做好的苹果糖和巧克力香蕉。

他看着翔子的背影无奈地笑着叹口气，闻到盒子里散发的红豆香气。

甜甜的羊羹入口时，心情也似乎愉悦了起来。

只可惜，这次没有与我对半分的那个人了。

期间，生田亦从神社中搬出自己年初酿的甜酒与大家分享，大家心照不宣地抛开手上的工作，认真地享受着这片刻的轻松。

游戏安排的时间并不长，不多时，不少人就先到湖边一边纳凉一边等待烟火大会开始了。

为了配合气氛，今天的模组特意调成了盛夏的气温，艾尔艾尔弗感到自己已经出了一身薄汗。

但他站在分殿前面久久不愿离去，就好像晴人真的被放到了这里似的。

周围的人都走得差不多了，他一转身却发现连访小路晶无声无息地跑到了他旁边。

他早已不像当初还是特务的时候，随时都高度警惕，认出来人后他用询问的目光看了看她。

“那个……”晶不擅长与人对话的毛病这么久也没有太大进步，但艾尔艾尔弗却觉得她这样也挺好。

“有事吗？”他问。

晶目光看向模组出口的方向：“我看到4号机开到那边去了……”

艾尔艾尔弗立刻明白咲多半是为了接阿德来伊去了，他无奈地笑笑：“我知道了，不用太在意。”

晶露出几分好奇的目光，但最后还是先去和翔子汇合了。

一会儿后，艾尔艾尔弗看到远处的湖边亮起了烟花棒的光芒，伴随着欢快的身影。

“您不去和她们一起放烟花吗？”换下盛装的生田穿着平日的巫女服，不知何时走了过来。

艾尔艾尔弗说：“我记得烟花棒数量不多，还是留给她们玩吧。”

不过，他还挺在意翔子那个特别节目到底是什么。

生田把旁边快要熄灭的灯笼换了灯芯，随后从袖子里掏出什么递到艾尔艾尔弗面前：“这是我让同学今天赶制的，请您收下吧。”

艾尔艾尔弗接过一看，发现是一个新的御守，让他意外的是，御守的背面绣着两个字母。

T·H。

他意外地睁大了眼睛，看向生田。

“我听闻您和这位英雄有着匪浅的羁绊，也看得出他对您的意义。”生田边说边把目光放到了石碑上时缟晴人的名字。

艾尔艾尔弗握紧了御守，突然不知道该如何回答。

打断两人沉默的，是夜空里突然出现的一声巨响和绚烂的光芒。

“烟花？”

差点以为里见陪着翔子胡闹的艾尔艾尔弗仔细一看，才发现这烟花似乎有点微妙的不同。

生田见状微微一笑：“这是翔子准备的特别节目，您别担心，这其实是灵屋同学他们用模组顶部做的立体影像。”

五彩斑斓的烟花一朵接一朵在夜空绽开，接着他听到湖边学生传来的欢呼。

“……那群家伙真是一点也没变。”艾尔艾尔弗说着指责的话，但嘴角却带着笑意。

烟花五颜六色的光芒映照着神社，他远远看到回来的四号机也停在了半空，似乎在观看这场特别的烟火表演。

生田不知何时已经离开了，神社就剩下他一人站在分殿前。

“晴人。”

他把那盒羊羹放在殿前的赛钱箱上，轻轻地开口，语气里透出十分的温柔。

他一瞬间有好多话想说，却不知道从哪里开口。

连访小路里见和二宫高日快要结婚了。

咲也意外地和阿德来伊走到了一起，但我知道她对你的感情从来没有变过。

大家都说我变了很多。

但我知道我有些地方也从来没变。

整体战局已经差不多稳定下来了，世界正朝着你和丽泽露蒂期待的方向转变。

指南翔子做饭还是那么难看，遇事也还是那么莽撞。

灵屋他们在和贵生川老师学新的知识。

连访小路晶还是不会好好和别人说话。

……

……大家都好好地活着，我也会努力好好地活着，为了我们的约定。

把你放在这里并不是为了让你庇护我们，你已经做得够多了。

我只想让你在这里安静地见证，我如何去创造一个我们约定的世界。

只是，我真的好想你。

艾尔艾尔弗不记得自己在那里呆了多久，回过神来时才发现自己脸上已经挂满泪痕，远处的烟花依旧没有停歇。

“一定会被你说爱哭鬼的吧。”他自言自语道。

*

“神……是什么 ？”

屏幕里的机娘在听艾尔艾尔弗讲完今天的事后露出困惑的表情，眨着好奇的双眼看着他，同时也对他手上那个御守充满兴趣。

艾尔艾尔弗放松地倚靠在一号机的座椅上，目光似是越过手上的御守看向了远方：“是人类信仰的对象。”

Pino摇摇头：“不明白，人类的东西好难。”

他见状轻轻笑了笑：“是啊，我也这么觉得。”

“这是晴人的浴衣吗！好怀念！”Pino注意到艾尔艾尔弗穿着的浴衣后立刻开心地调出原来的照片，照片里的晴人脸上还有几分稚嫩，然而照片上表情丰富的大家却让人感觉这似乎就是昨天发生的事。

艾尔艾尔弗由着Pino把屏幕塞得乱七八糟，没有阻止她。

“其实，晴人也算得上我的神吧。”

Pino听到这话后一副茅塞顿开的样子：“原来是这样！”

至少，你可以用这样的方式活在我心里。

“今天要在这里睡吗？”Pino满脸期待地问。

不知何时，Pino已经不再称他为“难吃的家伙”，甚至经常期待着他到一号机来。

“嗯，打扰了。”

银发青年陷入柔软的座椅，伴随着Pino播放的摇篮曲，安详地沉入睡眠。

END


End file.
